Large-artery stiffness has been identified as an independent predictor of hypertension in several large longitudinal studies. However, the field of arterial stiffness is immature and risk factors for arterial stiffness require additional investigation. Chronic psychological stress is believed to contribute to hypertension. Over time elevated blood pressure can lead to arterial stiffening, accelerating hypertension. However, since arterial stiffness is now suspected of being a causative factor for hypertension, it is plausible that chronic psychological stress (which has been considered a contributor to hypertension) may contribute to arterial stiffness before hypertension is manifested. Only two studies have examined the relationship of chronic psychological stress and arterial stiffness, and their results are contradictory. In addition, although great emphasis has been placed on the role of arterial stiffness in development of cardiovascular diseases, few studies have investigated arterial stiffness in diverse racial/ethnic groups. One study revealed that Korean Americans had a higher prevalence of hypertension than Koreans in Korea. It has been reported that Korean Americans experience high levels of emotional distress. Therefore, this descriptive, correlational, and cross-sectional study aims to explore the relationship between chronic psychological stress and arterial stiffness in 80 Korean Americans between 20 and 60 years of age. Chronic psychological stress will be operationalized by perceived stress and negative emotions. Arterial stiffness will be measured noninvasively by carotid-femoral pulse wave velocity and augmentation index from pulse wave analysis. Findings from this study will not only increase knowledge of the links between chronic psychological stress and arterial stiffness, but will also inform future intervention studies related to stress relief and early detection and reduction of increased arterial stiffness, before hypertension and cardiovascular complications occur. My long term goals are 1) to explore physiological, psychological, and social risk factors in arterial stiffness and hypertension, and 2) to develop culturally appropriate interventions to decrease risk for hypertension and cardiovascular diseases in Korean Americans. Large-artery stiffness has been identified as an important clinical marker of cardiovascular diseases. This study intends to investigate the relationship between chronic psychological stress and arterial stiffness. Research exploring risk factors for arterial stiffness may benefit public health by informing future intervention studies for stress relief and for early detection and reduction of increased arterial stiffness.